


Off Season Competition

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: Seated on Yuri's right side, Victor was simply stroking his mate's stomach, cooing gently as he felt around for a kick. His vicious search for any sign of movement made Makkachin whine and as his hand shifted closer within her range, it was then that she sat up from the rug only to nip at him with a soft bark in protest.Makkachin & Potya vs. Victor & Yuuri and the winner is?





	Off Season Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.
> 
> Warning: Themes of yaoi/boys love, polyamory/shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships, omegaverse and mpreg and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness, and timeskip’s… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> A/N: I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things, I promise! Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

At eight months, Yuri felt as huge as a house. The blond looked more than ready to pop any day now and it was a struggle for him to stay sane with how close he was getting to giving birth. However, there was still a little over a month left to go before the due date despite how much of a ruckus the twins were causing within the womb at their poor mother’s expense. 

On several occasions, Yuri swore someone had dislocated a spinal disk because of all the racket they were making and on those days the aches stressed him out to the point of tears. But Yuri had his mates as well as their beloved pets to always remind him that he wasn't going through it alone and that he had them to lean on whenever he needed them.

And with the due date approaching faster than ever, Potya and Makkachin constantly crowded him, especially whenever an opportunity presented itself. Mainly, whenever Yuri sat on the couch or laid out on the bed. The two pets would pile up on him as fast as they could; before Victor or Yuuri even had a chance to sit down next to their mate. And the furry duo would rub themselves all over Yuri as if to mark their territory and the blond didn't have the heart to push the little buggers away either. 

Letting the two pets constantly have their way had definitely spoiled them to the core and Victor seemed to be on the receiving end of their protective antics more often than not as comical as it was. And the betrayal only seemed to deepen further as the pack were on the couch settled in together while watching Netflix. 

Seated on Yuri's right side, Victor was simply stroking his mate's stomach, cooing gently as he felt around for a kick. His vicious search for any sign of movement made Makkachin whine and as his hand shifted closer within her range, it was then that she sat up from the rug only to nip at him with a soft bark in protest.

"Ahh! Makkachin! Why? You've never nipped at me before!" Victor cried, obviously stunned.

Makkachin simply whined again before pressing her head closer to Yuri's stomach. She then nudged Victor's hand away with her snout in an attempt to shield Yuri from the alpha's touch only to stand guard in front of the blondes protruding stomach.

Victor’s lower lip began to tremble. "Please, I just want to pet my boys!"

Yuri could only stare, looking from his alpha to Makkachin. He’d always known the poodle to be nothing but gentle and overbearing so to see her turn on her master for his sake was a bit of a shock. However, that moment of surprise didn’t seem to last long as Yuri’s blank gaze began to turn into a smirk and he snickered as a result. 

“Yura!” Victor gasped before looking over to Yuuri for support. “My love, did you see what just happened to me?”

“I saw, and I can’t say that I’m at all surprised.” Yuuri replied, his voice uninterested in the matter since he was experiencing a predicament of his own.

While Victor had the pleasure of being able to sit next to their mate this time around, Yuuri wasn’t so lucky in comparison. Sitting between him and Yuri was none other than their dearly beloved ragdoll, Potya and unlike Makkachin—the feline wasn’t as forgiving if not downright cruel sometimes whenever her space was encroached upon.

When he thought she wasn’t looking, Yuuri's hand moved forward in a slow and calculated manner. He was no better than Victor in his attempt to touch Yuri’s belly and with Makkachin distracted by their alpha—Yuuri thought maybe, just maybe he had a chance so long as Potya didn’t shift her attention. As Yuuri tried to maneuver his hand above the ragdoll, he made a noise as soon as the ragdoll turned her head towards him only to reach out and tap her paw against his open palm. The touch made Yuuri leap back with a shocked yelp and he no sooner found himself staring at the offender. 

“Katsudon, are you alright?” Yuri asked in concern. 

“I—I’m fine! Really, I am!” Yuuri exclaimed in reply though Yuri didn’t seem to be too convinced at first as he rubbed behind Makkachin’s ears while Victor continued to pout next to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes, Potya just scared me is all!”

Yuri stared at him. “You know you can just move her off the couch, right?” 

This time Potya made a gurgling noise. The idea obviously didn’t sit well with her. As simple as it sounded, it really wasn’t and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk that. 

Looking down at Potya, the feline simply gazed back at him, her expression difficult to read as she swept a tongue across her mouth. Yuuri could see her fangs peeking out from behind the slight movement of her chomps before finally giving out a great big yawn to reveal all of her jagged pearly whites. It was a warning. Potya appeared innocent but Yuuri knew better than to be drawn in by her charm. She was daring him to make a move. Daring him to try and move her off if he even could. And unlike Victor, Yuuri was willing to step up to the challenge and he slowly narrowed his eyes at her.

But Potya was clever, oh yes she was. With a slight snort, the feline stood up from her seat beside Yuri—turning around so that she could stretch and reach up to the highest point of Yuri's pregnant belly. She then began to knead at his shirt, leaning her head up towards him and meowing softly for his attention. 

And Yuri gave it to her. "Did you want to cuddle, Princess?"

"Meow."

"Of course you do."

Yuri picked her up only to settle Potya directly on top of his pregnant belly. Balancing on the massive bulge, the feline perched there—blinking slowly but most of all looking so smug about her triumph that Yuuri couldn't help himself from huffing aloud at her arrogant display.

Yuri arched a brow. "And what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

Yuuri just crossed his arms in response, looking as pouty as ever and Victor made a similar expression though his was pained in contrast to the beta's defeated annoyance. 

Yuri just rolled his eyes. “You had your chance to move her, now lay in the bed you’ve made.” He snorted before bumping his nose gently to Potya’s. “And you…” He added, turning to his alpha. “I just, I can’t…” He said, shaking his head.

It was truly unfair how bullied the two would be fathers were but Potya and Makkachin thought nothing of it as they settled around what would be their new future charges.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been a minute but I'm doing my best to return to writing after pretty much dedicating 2018 to drawing for zines left and right. It wasn't intentional but I feel like the universe was telling me to do it, so I did and I've grown a lot from that experience. Now I think it's time to start writing again and I can't wait to get back into the swing of things :)


End file.
